Monster Girl Assault
by Lost Cerulean
Summary: What happens when the forces of Monster Girl Quest descend upon our world, with our governments completely oblivious and severely weakened? What would you do? Succumb to your newfound lust? Fight for your integrity and refusal to become a slave? What will happen to our Earth, and the people within? Follow the stories of various individuals who undergo various trials in it's midst.


Chapter One: The Forward Offensive

 _May 28th, 2015._

Atop the roof of the White House, a man stood firm, scanning the surrounding city with a pair of binoculars. He wore a pair of black combat pants, a long-sleeve high collar black shirt with a ballistic vest over it, and a black military cap. Just like the other similarly dressed men around him, he was a Secret Service agent, part of a counter sniper security unit, guarding the home of the president.

"Look at this guy..." The man mumbled, trailing a smart car as it drove on the street behind the fence, "...I take bigger shits than that vehicle. He must be sexually frustrated."

"Maybe he's compensating for something." His teammate spoke, a bit more relaxed than him, looking elsewhere with his own binoculars, an MP5 slung on his shoulder.

"Murphy, that's not how the joke works. You just implied that he has a big dick."

"...did I? Well shit."

"Maybe instead of jokes, you should stick to pissing off the side of the House like you regularly do."

"Hey, that was only once!"

"I'm still surprised that nobody caught your stupid ass. It's like pissing on the lawn of America."

"Can we go back to making fun of sexually inadequate older men in chode-sized vehicles?"

"Yeah yeah. As if you weren't pathetic enough. It's so damn tiny... and why did he choose to make it bright yellow with a white stripe in the middle?! It looks disgusting!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Jenson, but didn't you drive a Prius for awhile?"

"Fuck you, it was the wife's car, and my truck was broken down. Besides, if you're an older man, I'd at least guess that you'd want to drive something like one of those old Cameros, right? Nothing says a good retirement like owning a car that was made before the twenty-first century and still looks respectable... Right Murphy?"

Receiving no response, he turned to where his friend once was, but Murphy was nowhere to be seen. His only trace was a discarded MP5.

"Murph', get your ass out here, I'm not in the mood for any of these games. This is the fuckin' White House, not Pendleton." Jenson said, placing his hand on his holstered P229. He eyed his Remington 700 rifle leaned against the wall, but a weapon with such a long range would be mostly ineffective if something was the matter on the roof.

Suddenly, in seemingly every direction, police sirens could be heard, blasting their loud warnings throughout the city. Hoping that he wouldn't be stabbed, he looked through his binoculars once more, and saw something that he wasn't expecting whatsoever.

On the streets, the rooftops, even in the White House's front yard with the fence broken down, it was pure chaos in the form of what appeared to be monsters, but with characteristics of human women. He could see civilians running for their lives, some caught and having only god knows what being done to them. Police units and SWAT alike were engaging, but somehow these monsters managed to overcome them with disturbing ease, as if each movement was choreographed.

"What... The fuck...?" Jenson asked himself, rushing over to his rifle. Placing it's bipod down, he looked through the scope. Straight ahead, he saw what looked like a swarm of large birds, but with human bodies, as wings replaced the arms, and claws taking the place of the feet.

"Jenson! Jenson!" Another voice yelled out, appearing to his right as another member of his sniper team, but not Murphy. "What the fuck is happening?!"

"I don't know! Murphy disappeared, disturbing shit is happening, and the sergeant hasn't radioed us yet!" Jenson yelled back as the other sniper placed his bipod as well.

"The fuck do we do?! We aren't supposed to shoot unless given the order, right?! And the sarge is missing too!"

"Shit... shit... shit... fuck it! Shoot 'em down! Ask questions later!" Jenson shouted, lining up a shot upon the frontmost creature. Pulling the trigger, he watched the pink mist fly as it crashed to the ground. His fellow sniper followed suit and opened fire as well. The two of them actioned the bolts as quickly as they could and fired again, as the number of hostiles was overwhelmingly huge.

As much as they tried to whittle down the flock of monsters, it was for naught in the big picture, as the hostiles swiftly closed the distance between them. What seemed like a blur dove in and clutched his teammate, then quickly ascended and carried him off to an unknown location. As Jenson fired one last shot, another creature dived at him with her wings expanded, tackling him with enough force to send the both of them through the window behind him, and even through the flooring of the upstairs room the window lead to. As he felt himself fall a considerable distance, he was surprised to feel a soft, pillowy surface beneath him. As the dust cleared, he found himself completely enclosed by a set of soft wings, and further observation revealed that he was being fully embraced by this creature, in a surprising display of... affection?

"Hehe... Are you ready~?"

A quick look downwards showed that she was rubbing her crotch against his. Naturally, his body began reacting the way any male's would in that position.

"It feels like you're ready... You're mine~!"

"The hell? G-Get off!" Jenson exclaimed, struggling in an attempt to break free of this embrace, which was surprisingly difficult to break free from. Most men usually wouldn't mind having a cute girl make sexual advances such as this, but four factors drove him off: she barely looked eighteen, his country was in danger, he had a wife and three children at home, and this girl was a fucking bird.

"Awe, you don't want to make love to me~? It's a shame that you don't have a choice here... Hehe..." She said in a seductive voice as she hugged him more tightly, with an expression of heavy lust and wanton in her eyes. Just as she began trying to pull his pants down, a gunshot rang out, and the girl fell limp on him.

Cringing, he attempted to throw her off, but soon found another Secret Service agent pulling the dead creature off and tossing her aside.

"You alright, son?!" The man asked, extending his hand down to him.

"Y-Yeah, I can move!" Jenson replied, taking his hand and standing up.

"Good, we're moving the president and his family to the bunker and will protect them until we can figure out what the hell is happening, so let's get a move on!"

"Aye!"

Equipping his P229 handgun, he followed the man through the White House until they reached a larger group of Secret Service agents, all carrying either FN P90 sub-machine guns or M4 carbines. Behind them, the president and his family stood petrified as the door to the bunker slowly opened.

Hearing crashing sounds, Jenson turned around to see multiple monsters rushing the group's way, and quickly opened fire alongside the others. More and more hostiles charged, and as Jenson backed up, one by one, fellow Secret Service agents began to fall to the seemingly endless horde.

"Door's open, get inside!" One of them yelled, followed by the president and his family running in. Following suit, Jenson and the others ran inside. As the doors to the bunker began closing, a few monsters slipped in and clutched a few of the agents, throwing them towards the door, who were then captured and dragged out by other monsters. The agents quickly dispatched the monsters inside as the bunker doors closed, leaving an eerie silence.

Curious, Jenson walked over to the few corpses of the monsters that managed to get inside, looking them over. One was covered in scales from nearly head to toe, save for a few locations such as the face and central torso. Another looked like a centaur from those movies he'd once seen before, Narnia, was it ? Looking back to the reptilian monster, he noticed that it breathed ever so slowly. She suddenly gripped his leg and stared him in the eye with a soul-piercing gaze.

"Ah!" He yelled in fright, unloading three rounds into her head, effectively killing her. "...fuck!"

Panting a bit heavily, he returned to the safety of the group, all sharing confused and worrisome expressions.

"Does anyone have any clue as to what the fuck just happened?!"

Nobody replied, all breathing heavily, each wondering themselves who just attacked the White House. Were any other countries attacked like this? Were these monsters hiding all along? Just what were these creatures?

Just as the group began searching for supplies and ammunition, extremely loud banging noises were heard on the bunker door. What further bolstered their fear was that if one looked closely enough, they could see that the reinforced door had budged very slightly. Only a few of them noticed this, and Jenson was among these few.

 _'We're going to fucking die...'_


End file.
